A Leap of Faith
by DistantVampire
Summary: Sam and Nicole were average high schoolers, until a sleepover takes a weird turn and they end up face to face with their favorite characters. what will happen when their two worlds collide? This is an RP my friend and I had for...well, several years now. So I want to write it and share it. No mean comments. Don't like? DON'T READ. Thank you SebXoc CielXoc


**Hello there! **

**Welcome to my first every Kuroshitsji fan fiction. Well…. This isn't really fan fiction. It is an RP my friend and I did. I thought I would put this up for others to see because it was fun to make it up and actually have to react to thoings istead of planning them out. So, yeah, there will be some clichés. Yes, mistakes will happen.**

**And, you know, if you don't like it: don't read it. I don't want flames here. This story is for my good friend and I am cool if you don't like it….just nothing inappropriate, kay?**

**PS: sorry if the writing sucks, I haven't written in forever so I am trying to get my mojo back.**

**Without further adu, please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. Just Sam, not Nicole. That is my friend's.**

**LET'S GET IT ON!**

* * *

I gasped as I pulled myself out of the pond, coughing out the water from my lungs as I did so. How the hell did I get there? I looked to my side to find my friend breathing in the air like it was her last, for all we knew: it was. Where the hell were we?

I am sorry, we have to start at the beginning I suppose.

First I should Introduce myself. My name is Simone Sinclair, but my friends call me Sam. I am a Senior in high school, around six feet tall (take a few inches) with dark black hair and I tend to keep to myself. I don't really have too many friends. Only a handful to claim, but better than any other I could wish for. They put up with my crazy fascinations with the mythological. I spent my entire life so far reading and writing and watching. But one thing I love to read of most is Demons. I find them amazing and truly wish one day to meet one face to face.

One of my closest friends is Nicole Adams, a junior at the school. She is about five foot six with long brown hair. Her and I spend all school day talking about books and other worlds. Not really caring for the one in front of us. It was boring, old and we knew the tricks to it. Everything was….unneeded.

Now, tonight was the first time in a long time I was allowed to have a friend come over. So, as we tend to do, Nicole and I had decided to have an anime night. What can I say? I can't help liking it, it is the most fun I get in this house. We read and watched until our brains had decided to start shutting down and turn to mush. We stared at our books, quietly reading to ourselves but found it impossible after reading the same line twenty times over.

"hmm… Sam did you hear about how this arch is going to end?" Nicole asked as she flipped through one of the books. You could tell that her attention was not in the conversation or within the book. I stared blankly at the cover of her Black Butler book. Gog, Sebastian was amazing. Even if he was all some fantasy of a writer, I think, every girl wishes to see him in reality.

"I'm not sure, all I hope is that Sebastian doesn't die. If he does…I'm not even sure what will happen…" I reply as I go back to drawing in my sketch pad. My parents and teachers had convinced me to start drawing again after a year or so, since I had been doing it since I could hold a pencil. I was going to college for it after all but it still didn't feel right. For me this was putting my mind on paper, the only way to let people into my personal realm. Nicole liked them and drew herself as well, but lately has given it a break since school work was so heavy.

A little after one, we had finally started to drift to sleep when we had heard a crash outside. Startled, we got to our feet, "what the heck could have made that noise?" I asked quietly as I opened the door.

"Maybe it was a murderer. Or a monster." Nicole giggled as I glared at her for thinking something so weird. "What? It is possible." .Great, now my nerves were building up. Who else would be here in the middle of the night? We were going to be the main roles in a slasher flick in a few years, just wait and see. We started looking around the porch for the source of the sound, only to find ourselves still baffled. "I don't see anything. Maybe we should just-"

Another loud noise had erupted, this time much closer to us. Oh crap, it might really be a killer. Nicole and I nodded in a silent agreement before heading towards the area. We didn't go too far from each other, making sure we had constant visual.

There wasn't much to say though. All that there was is the creek, some frogs and lots of bugs. We were about to head back, until Nicole spoke up.

"Look, a cat!" She stated, her hand gesturing across to the other side of creek's bank. I looked to see, she was right. There stood a very odd looking cat, it seemed to be watching us. Just watching. Our flashlights catching it briefly, its wide eyes shimmering a red. Wait… red? Cat's eyes shine white…

"Oh…it was just a cat. It looks so…odd…" I spoke, trying to get a better look at it's eyes, yet as I leaned forward the ground started to crumble. A surprised gasp escaped me as my footing slipped and I started to fall. Nicole reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me, but the momentum was already to great and I dragged her down with me into the cold creek waters below.

* * *

"-what are they?" A male voice asked.

"They are human, as far as I can tell, young master."

Young master…? What the-? I lifted my gaze to see two people standing there looking at us. One short one, possibly around fourteen years of age and clad in blue 18th century wear. Over one of his eyes was an eye patch the other eye was a bright blue behind his glare. He looked at us like we were Satan incarnate! The taller of the two walked closer, looking at us harshly, his reddish eyes examining as if looking at what turkey was best for their feast. He had dark hair and was dressed like a butler. "Young master, shall I suggest that we go back inside?" Both of us look up at them as we register who the people in front of us are.

"C-Ciel ….P-Phantomhive..?", Nicole asks shakily, not letting herself hear the answer before passing out. I stare in awe, and fear as well, at the man no in front of us. The corners of his mouth upturned in a small smile as he continues to watch our reactions, obviously somehow enjoying it. That man…. demon….

"Sebastian we have to go. Bring them back with us."

"Yes, my lord." The man deemed Sebastian, reached over lifting nicole off the dirt. I tried to move my body, yet it felt like lead. He cant take her, we have to get away. Last thing I saw was his smile and his hand reaching down for me before unconsciousness took me.

Please…Please let this be a dream!

* * *

**Alright! That is the end of my intro. It was probably pretty bad, but hey! I tried, right? Anyways like I said this was our rp. It actually didn't have a beginning, it just started where they found Sam and Nicole so… creative license! If this is similar to any other story I apologize. We started this two to three years ago, so it is pretty old.**

**Anyways, I hope to see you next chapter ;)**

**~DV**


End file.
